


The Galahad Rules and Regulations

by MrToddWilkins



Category: The Galahad Series - Dom Testa
Genre: F/M, based on that fic involving things forbidden on the Enterprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-13 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19590802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Because Dom Testa’s ‘Galahad’ books never get any love.





	1. Rules 1-10

  1. Do not call Lita ‘Bones’. Doing so will earn you her Patented Deathly Glare.



( _Only Alexa,Channy,Gap,and me can get away with this. KW)_

2\. Do not mock Jason Quinn’s Stranger Things memorabilia collection

3\. Yevgeni Korostylev would like you to stop asking if he’s related to Sergei Korolev. For the last time,he is not.

4\. No,Connor Abernathy is _not_ cooking up Harry Potter potions in the chem lab. _Stop asking._

( _Please. The other KW)_

5\. It is not okay to read genderbent Triana/Gap fanfiction over the comms net,dramatically or otherwise.

6\. Dome 4 is not your personal makeout area at night or otherwise.

7\. Autumn Jackson is done with spacewalking. She is positively _burnt out_ on it. No adding her to the EVA rota again until Eos. There are a million of us,choose someone else for once.

8\. Whoever replaced half of Vostok Simulator with ‘Arrakis-style’ sand,you’re on probation. 

( _That means you,Kameron Mosher. CO)_

9\. And speaking of the simulators,the same applies for the TL-191 re-enactments in Phoenix Simulator.

10\. No City of Ember re-enactments until we’re reasonably close to Eos.

(For that one person who was wondering, yes, we actually are planning a ‘graduation’ when we reach Eos. GL)


	2. Rules 11-20

11\. Whoever set off that firecracker in the Level 24 science airlock is gonna get it.

12\. Will whoever hacked the Discovery Simulator computer to simulate the Battle of the Five Armies report to the bridge for computer reprogramming duty? BH

13\. If you’re going to do ‘it’,do it with the door closed and locked. _Please._

14\. Only Ariel Morgan is allowed to choose the Harry Potter recorder theme as wakeup music.

15\. The same goes for Gail McAllister and _The Best of the Phantastic Phillies._

16\. Kylie Rickman likes the old movie Space Camp. She does _not_ like Back to the Future or The Big Bang Theory. Get over yourselves.

17\. The next time The Right Stuff is selected for shipboard movie night,I will spend it in my room. This also applies to Conquest of Space,Braveheart,or any Hobbit movie. Gap

18\. Josie Sanders may look like Ariana Grande,and sound like her,but she isn’t her.

19\. The Agena tugs are not meant to be improvised slides.

20\. The Mysterious Ticking Noise does not count as wakeup music. AW 


	3. Rules 21-30

21\. There is no distillery,legal or otherwise,next to the Level 5 swimming pool

22\. If you get Jade Guojun on a sugar high,that’s on you.

( _Dome 5’s subtropical zone is still a mess)_

23\. There is no shipboard TARDIS,except in Eagle Simulator.

24\. As a modification to Rule 19,loop-the-loops,barrel rolls,and Immelmanns can only be performed with the shuttles.

25\. Signed consent of both fencers are now required during any shipboard fencing events.

26\. No dad jokes around Triana.

27\. Dome 1 tangerines are not an acceptable currency. BH

28\. Mark Kelly says for people to stop leaving old Drarry fanfiction in his inbox.

29\. Giving ratings on asteroids and planetary moons is not recommended. Do it off-loop if you feel like you have to.

30\. No DSCOVR jokes around Triana,either. TM


	4. Rules 31-40

31\. Standing at the front of the bridge, facing the viewscreen, and yelling "I'm the king of the world!" is not recommended. GL

32\. Trying to sell the ISS on eBay two weeks before launch was a dick move. Don’t do it again.

33\. Whoever put pink fuzzy dice on Enterprise’s control panel,section C2,I will have your soul. Merit Simms

34\. Only between December 1 and 26 will mistletoe be allowed on the bridge.

35\. Takao Gima’s family katana is not a master sword. Nor is it Ice,Sting,the Sword of Gryffindor,or Anduril.

36\. Shooting fruitcake out of Cargo Airlock 3 is not permitted.

37\. Roc is _not HAL 9000._ GL

38\. Channy is the only Council member allowed a fan club. The Stannis Baratheon fan club is hereby disbanded. CO / KR

39\. No playing with the gravity settings in the shuttle bay.

40\. Ending transmissions with “Live from New York,it’s Saturday night!” is only acceptable when it’s Saturday on Earth.


	5. Rules 41-50

41\. THE GAME does not exist.

42\. That being said, you have all just lost THE GAME.

43\. The song "Headin' out to Eden" is hereby banned from _Galahad_. You sing it, you will be sorry.

44\. The ship’s engines are not improbability drives,last I checked. Gap

45\. The next time The Black Cauldron is selected for shipboard movie night.,have Merit Simms go to his room. He got emotional over Gurgi’s resurrection.

46\. No repurposing the rooms under the Eos Surface Simulators as the Chamber of Secrets.

47\. Just as Roc is not HAL,he is not Deep Thought either.

48\. There’s no such thing as a Ministry of Silly Walks,not even in the crew airlocks.

49\. Hey,that rhymed. #notarule

50\. Gregory Stark is not the King in the North. Do not tell him ‘the North remembers’. No making ASOIAF and/or GoT jokes around him. Period. KR


	6. Rules 51-60

51\. The onboard radio telescope suite is not to be used to search for Stargates or hunt for horcruxes.

52\. On the other hand,broadcasting the entire discography of Pixie Lott is only allowed in the gym or on the Airboard tracks. Channy

53\. No playing ‘I’m on a Boat’. That’s a different kind of ship.

54\. Towel Day is not an actual holiday.

55\. So far as we on the Council know,none of the Italians on this ship are related to Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Gap

56\. No asking Takao Gima or any other Japanese crew member if they had a neighbor named Totoro.

57\. No ‘Sorting’ random crew members.

58\. The Sailors’ Hornpipe is not good wakeup music. The Rake Hornpipe from _Spongebob_ is. Channy

59\. Isabella Carey-Weir does not need High School Hook Ups references constantly aimed at her.

60\. Whoever pinned a ‘Colonel Klink’ plaque on Bon’s Council seat,we know who you are.


End file.
